


[podfic] Gerard Way, For Skeleton Crew Fashions

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fashion designer Gerard gets his big break when he's hired to create a new collection for Frank Iero's Skeleton Crew Fashions, just in time for fashion week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Gerard Way, For Skeleton Crew Fashions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gerard Way, For Skeleton Crew Fashions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9551) by desert_neon. 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?62yxrcb9g9w9zbf)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gerard-way-for-skeleton-crew-fashions)

mp3 / 36:01 / 33MB


End file.
